Il l'a tué et je le hais pour ça
by amellg
Summary: Pourquoi Sirius déteste t-il tant Rogue? Qu'a bien pu faire ce dernier pour mériter tant de haine? Certaines blessures ne guérissent pas et la plupart du temps, la victime n'oublie jamais celui qui les a causé...


p618

Prélude:

Un jour, un grand homme a dit: "La magie du premier amour, c'est d'ignorer qu'il puisse finir un jour". Cet homme s'appelait et il ignorait à quel point il avait raison.

Chapitre 1:

Peu après l'altercation entre Rogue et Sirius, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement pour laisser passer Rémus Lupin. Sans dire un mot, il entra dans la cuisine où il trouva son meilleur ami assis, plongé dans ses pensées et le regard perdu dans le vague. Dans la pénombre, la pièce paraissait triste et mélancolique, comme son propriétaire. Sirius ne réagit même pas lorsque son ami tira une chaise à côté de lui pour s'assoir et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Sirius…

Il ne réussit même pas à lui faire tourner la tête. Rien dans son expression ni dans son comportement ne semblait montrer qu'il l'avait ne serait ce qu'entendu. Le loup-garou soupira: cette nuit s'annonçait longue. Très longue.

Dans un couloir de l'étage au dessus, deux garçons roux se tenaient agenouillés au niveau de l'escalier, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les adolescents, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, tenaient chacun une ficelle mince couleur chaire dont l'extrémité descendait jusqu'au vestibule. Fred et Georges _ car ce sont eux, vous l'avez deviné_ écoutaient la conversation qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus bas. En effet bien que pour l'instant c'était plutôt du silence, ils étaient persuadés que la suite allait être intéressante. Les jumeaux entendirent alors des pas derrière eux. Ils jurèrent intérieurement, ils étaient tellement occupés avec les oreilles à rallonges qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne s'approcher. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient être plusieurs. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué. Priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de leur mère, les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant la personne devant eux.

-Harry, c'est toi! Tu nous a fait une belle peur, on a cru que c'était maman! s'exclama George.

Rien que s'imaginer la façon dont réagirait Molly en les découvrant ici lui donnait des sueurs froides.

-Qu'est ce que vous écoutez? demanda Ron qui se trouvait à la gauche de Harry, curieux

-Rien qu'une petite conversation rien de bien intéressant évinça Fred.

-Je suis pas sur que maman penserait la même chose… déclara le rouquin

-C'est une menace, Ronnie? répliqua son ainé en plissant les yeux

-Ça se pourrait…

-Bon d'accord, tenez… soupirèrent les jumeaux en tendant une oreille à rallonge à chacun.

Ils se plongèrent alors tous dans la discussion qui se déroulait dans la cuisine.

-Sirius…Molly m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

-…

-avec Rogue insista le loup garou devant le silence obstiné de son ami.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un vague grommellement de mécontentement.

-Tu sais, continua t'il, je pense que tu devrais peut-être… enfin… ça s'est passé il y a longtemps et…

-Qu'est ce que tu me demandes Lunard, d'oublier? De pardonner? Je ne ferais aucun des deux. rétorqua Sirius

-Patmol… soupira son ami

-NON ! Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il a fait! …. Toutes ces années à Askaban je revoyais sa mort en boucle!

-Je sais que c'est dur mais…

-Non tu ne sais rien le coupa l'animagus, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti, tu n'étais pas là!

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Sirius et je sais aussi que tu as mal, horriblement mal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, aussi dur que cela puisse t-être de l'admettre, il a autant souffert que toi!

-Non ! C'est faux, j'ai vu son regard, il ne ressentait rien, comme d'habitude! C'est lui qui l'a tué! s'écria l'évadé

-Non Sirius. C'est Lucius et tu le sais. soupira Rémus, tentant de faire revenir son ami à la raison.

-Ce n'est peut être pas lui qui tenait la baguette mais c'est lui qui l'a tué…Tu aurais vu son regard… aucune émotion… juste du dégout, tu te rend compte, du dégout? Comment Dumbledore a t-il pu le pardonner, je ne comprendrais jamais!

-Il était obligé… C'était sa couverture, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer qu'il avait du chagrin.

-Il l'a regardé mourir! C'est son sort que Malfoy a employé! Il l'a regardé mourir!

-Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-C'était son sort, il avait l'antidote, il aurait pu empêcher ça! Au lieu de cela, il l'a regardé se vider de son sang!

-Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'annuler le sort! Toute sa couverture aurait été compromise!

-Tu es en train de me dire que son pathétique rôle d'espion avait plus de valeur que sa vie? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Lunard…

-Je n'ai pas dit que je lui donne raison, ni que j'aurais agi de la même manière à sa place mais… essais juste de comprendre, d'accord? dit le lycanthrope d'un ton las en se massant les tempes

-Jamais je ne pourrais comprendre son choix refusa Sirius

-Dans ce cas, promets moi au moins de renoncer à tes envies de vengeance.

-JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS? JAMAIS! IL L'A TUÉ! IL L'A REGARDÉ SE VIDER DE SON SANG ALORS QU'IL AURAIT PU LA SAUVER! ELLE EST MORTE DANS MES BRAS! IL L'A TUÉ ET JE LE HAIS POUR ÇA! SA PROPRE SOEUR!

A l'étage au dessus, personne ne prononçait un mot, trop choqués par ces révélations pour parler. Ils se regardèrent en silence, ébahis, tandis qu'en bas, la porte de la cuisine claquait du départ précipité de Sirius.

-Rogue avait une soeur ? s'exclama Ron après avoir repris ses esprits, Vous le saviez?

Ils secouèrent la tête, aussi étonnés que lui.

-Mais je ne comprend, pourquoi Sirius en veut il à Rogue exactement? Qui était cette femme pour lui? interrogea Hermione, la plus intelligent d'entre eux.

Personne n'avait de réponse à cette question. Personne à part…

-Je crois… murmura le Survivant, plus pour lui même que pour les autres, il hésita puis se rappela le ton rempli de chagrin, de douleur, de colère et de regrets de son parrain avant de poursuivre,

… Oui, je crois qu'il l'aimait…


End file.
